


Communication

by barrybinary



Series: DC Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, oblivious Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: Sometimes it takes a little prodding before Dick will tell you what's going on---anonymous:"hiii! for the prompts maybe a jaydick with jason realizing after their fifth date that they were dating in the first place?"





	Communication

“Don’t you agree? The groundskeeper  _ couldn’t _ have done it!” Dick said with passion, the ridiculousness of it making Jason almost cough up his noodles,  _ almost. _

He looked over to Dick and away from the screen where Scooby Doo played, something Dick  _ insisted _ they watch after him and Wally apparently argued for a good while over whether or not the children’s show was accurate to a real investigation. Jason assumed Wally didn’t care, from what he knew about him, but Dick did. He cared about this like he cared about everything: intensely.

“I wasn’t really paying attention,” He said, going for honesty since he wasn’t one to blindly agree. “We could watch it again, take notes and all that jazz.”

Dick groaned, flopping back on the couch whereas before he’d been on the edge of his seat. “Do you know how many times I’ve seen this?”

Jason raised an eyebrow, “Twice?” 

Waving his hands emphatically, he replied “Yes! That’s  _ one  _ time too many! I have things to do, I can’t spend two movies worth of time analyzing a children’s cartoon made for  _ children _ .” Jason hid his smile behind his cup of noodles; usually when they hung out like this, they either picked up something Jason deemed healthy enough, or Jason cooked himself, but today had been so tiresome and he only wanted something warm to fill his stomach.

The first time they hung out had been… odd to say the least. Dick asked him to accompany him to a nice restaurant, not  _ Richard Grayson  _ nice, and definitely not without a disguise, but it had been all the same. It wasn’t until the end of the night that Jason realized it wasn’t a mission, and Dick was just trying to be friendly. 

After that, Jason refused to go anywhere as nice as that place, not wanting Dick to think he needed to spend loads of money on him just to get Jason’s company. 

After that first time, them hanging out has been growing increasingly more frequent, even though Jason had to make the drive from Gotham to Blüdhaven every time. In fact, last time he’d done it was only a few days previous.

Each time he wanted to ask  _ why _ Dick felt the need to invite him over, why he asked him to eat dinner and watch movies with him when they could be patrolling. Maybe, this was the time to finally ask.

“Dick,” Jason said to get the other’s attention. Dick turned full-bodied to look at him, momentarily giving Jason pause as he thought about what to say. “Why  _ do  _ you keep wanting to watch movies and eat with me if your time is so limited?”  _ Why would you want to spend time with me?  _ he didn’t say, not wanting to let that particular insecurity out right then. Their 

Dick’s eyebrows furrowed, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what to say. Jason sat, uncomfortable until he moved to just  _ leave  _ and get out of the suddenly tense atmosphere. Trying to stand up, he felt a hand wrap around his bicep. Instinct almost made him lash out at the movement, but he was able to calm his reaction and instead sat back down, looking at back at Dick with a frown on his face.

“I’ve been trying to date you for months,” Dick said, “I actually thought we  _ were  _ dating,” His voice got higher with his uncertainty. Jason went back to all the interactions he ignored, or convinced himself were just Dick being  _ Dick. _ The intimate touches on the small of his back when he led him anywhere, Dick putting his arm on the couch behind his shoulders. There were times where he’d thought he’d seen Dick looking at him like he wanted to  _ eat _ him, but he ignored that, because he was afraid to be wrong. 

Jason, deciding to do what he did best and go with his gut, took Dick’s hand in his. “If you’d  _ told _ me you wanted to date me, I would’ve kissed you way sooner than now.” He took his other hand to hold the back of Dick’s neck and pull him forward into a messy first kiss.

Dick immediately began kissing back, his hands moving to Jason’s sides and running up and down, and tilted his head to get a better angle. They separated to breathe, their foreheads resting together as they looked into each other’s eyes. Both sets were blue, but Jason’s had a green ring around the pupil Dick couldn’t remember being there before; he loved that little difference.

“I’ve been waiting  _ so _ long for you to do that,” Dick said, smiling bright.

Jason chuckled, replying “Then next time,  _ tell  _ me what you want instead of trying to make me figure it out, you idiot,” The insult was said with affection, and Dick laughed, pulling Jason into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope i did this justice! first prompt fill on tumblr. [here](http://haljords.tumblr.com/post/175517880973/hiii-for-the-prompts-maybe-a-jaydick-with-jason) is the link to the tumblr post for this if you'd like to reblog it :)


End file.
